We All Have Demons
by naleyalwaysandforever
Summary: This is the sequel to Firehouse 51 and Blink of an Eye. We rejoin our characters one year later and nobody is having an easy go of it. When a man dies in a building collapse, a wealthy, well connected man makes it his mission to see Firehouse 51 pay. Hold on, it will be a wild ride.
1. One Year Later

**Psychiatrist's Office**

"A lot has changed over the past year, " Dina was sitting in Dr. Abbott's office on one of the couches typical in a shrink's office.

"Talk me through it," Dr. Abbott said.

"You know it all," Dina said tiredly.

"You learn a new detail every time you hear a story. Go through it again."

Dina sighed and started. "Things started to get tough when Shay died. Something inside Kelly died that day too. We were fighting all the time and it wasn't healthy. Then when Andy died the life just went out of him. He wouldn't even talk to me anymore. I know everyone grieves in their own way but Andy was my son too. Kelly couldn't even hold his own daughter. He moved out two weeks later."

"And how are you doing with it all?"

"I don't have time to feel anything. I'm effectively a single mom. Kelly only sees his daughter one or two days a week. Gabby has been staying with us and it's been a god send. Not that I'm happy that she and Matt are having issues, but she's so much help with Heather." Dina looked at Dr. Abbott. "How do I get through to Kelly?"

"You can't make him see reason. All you can do is continue to support him and hope he comes around." He looked at his watch. "That's all the time we have today, but I think we are making some real progress."

"Thank you Dr. Abbott," Dina said standing and shaking his hand.

**Firehouse 51**

The guys were all sitting around the firehouse.

"I was noticing that we are working Christmas this year," Hermann said.

There was a collective groan. "Why are you bringing this us Herman?" Cruz asked.

"I'm just saying, maybe we should do something special here at the firehouse."

"Actually I have gotten it approved by central to have a family dinner here on Christmas," Chief said walking in. "And that all includes all family members," he said pointedly glaring at Kelly who just nodded.

"Hey Kelly," Matt called from around the corner. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Kelly followed Matt to the locker room. "What's up?"

"How's Gaby doing? Has she said anything to you?"

"Why would she say anything to me? She's your girlfriend."

"She won't talk to me except when she has to on shift ever since she started staying with Dina."

"Oh well I haven't been to the apartment this week.," Kelly said looking at the ground.

Matt gave him a look. "Kelly you have to talk to her. She's your wife. Heather is your daughter. What happened to the guy that couldn't wait to be a father?"

"I can't hold her man," Kelly said sitting on a bench. "Every time I see her I just see the image of Andy lifeless, at the bottom of the stairs."

"That was an accident."

"I know it was an accident. Molly turned her back for one second, and he rolled his walker through the gate and down the stairs. Dina and I have never blamed Molly for that but I just can't see Heather without seeing her in the same position."

"Have you told Dina this?"

"She wouldn't understand. Motherhood is second nature to her. She moved on from Andy's death like it didn't even phase her."

"That's not true. Before Gaby stopped speaking to me she told me that Dina would cry herself to sleep every night. You need to talk to her. If for no other reason than I want by damn couch back," Matt joked trying to lighten the mood and slapping Kelly on the shoulder.

_Doo-doo. Truck 81, Ambulance 51, Squad 3. Apartment fire. 2300 Main._

"That's our cue," Matt said running for the door.

**2300 Main**

The trucks pulled up to find the building engulfed in flames. Police had sealed off the area. As soon as they got out of the trucks, a woman ran up to them screaming. "Please, my boyfriend is in there."

"Where's he at?" Matt asked her.

"He collapsed on the back staircase," the woman screamed.

Matt handed the woman off to a police officer. "Chief, we have a man on the back stairs," he said into the radio. "Dawson, with me."

"Casey, do not enter the building. This place is about to implode. Nobody goes into this building until we get the fire under control."

Water didn't make a difference and within a few minutes the building collapsed. The woman started screaming. Silence filled the place as the flames were finally extinguished.

"This is a recovery now," Chief said into his radio.

Fifteen minutes later, the man's body was being loaded into an ambulance for transport to the hospital when a limo pulled up and an obviously extremely wealthy man stepped out and ran over to the firemen, police, and girlfriend. "Sarah, what happened?"

The girl embraced the man. "Mr. Lewis, Damion collapsed on the back stairs and these men wouldn't go in after him before the building came down." Tears were streaming down her face.

"What?" The man screamed. "You didn't go in after my son?!"

"The building was too unstable," Chief began.

"I don't care, this is your job! You let an innocent man die! Do you have any idea who I am? You messed with the wrong family!" The man stalked back to his car it sped away.

"Who is that guy?" Chief asked.

Herman stepped up. "Rodger Lewis, Chief. He's one of the leaders of the Chicago mob."

Well this is awesome."

**Firehouse 51**

Matt and Gabby walked into the kitchen at the same time. "Gabby,…" Matt started.

Gabby walked out and Matt followed her to the locker room. "Gabby…. Dawson."

Gabby turned around. "Sorry Lieutenant but I want to catch a shower."

"Come on Gabby it's me. Talk to me."

"Oh now you want to talk. Well I don't think I can talk to you right now because I never know if I am talking to Matt my Lieutenant or Matt my fiancé."

"That's not fair I am always around to talk."

"Oh really? Then how come every time I want to talk about work, you shut down.

"It's not an easy position I'm in…"

"Then let me make it easier for you. I want to be able to talk to my fiancé about a hard day at work. If you can't do that, then I can't do this." Gabby walked off leaving Matt staring after her.

"Lieutenant, you're going to want to see this," Cruz said coming into the room.

Matt followed him out front where the rest of the firehouse was standing. Every car in the parking lot was smashed up. A sign hammered into the ground read **This Is Just The Beginning. **

Chief was the first one to talk. "Someone get on the phone with command."

**A/N: I know this chapter is SUPER short but I wanted to set the scene and establish where we were in our story. **


	2. Late Nights

**Molly's – Night**

After shift, the gang all ended up at Molly's as they usually did. Also in usual fashion, Kelly was already drunk and acting crazy. At that particular moment he was trying to get a group together to take a spontaneous trip to Florida.

"Come on guys, we should all go," he was yelling excitedly. "Who doesn't want to go lay on the beach in the hot Florida sun?"

"Can't man," Hermann said almost disappointedly. "Someone's got to run Molly's."

"And you have kids," Otis interjected.

"Yeah, right, my kids," Hermann added, almost as an afterthought.

"You all are no fun," Kelly said defeated. He made a move for his keys on the bar but Gabby saw them first and snatched them away.

"Oh no Severide, you are not driving home."

"Come on Dawson, I'm totally fine."

"No sir, I've already called you a ride. She'll be here shortly."

Kelly looked intrigued. "She? Is she pretty?"

Dawson looked at Hermann in disbelief. "Yeah she is very pretty. And something tells me you'll like her." She winked at Hermann.

"You're the best," Kelly said smiling and clapping a hand on her shoulder.

The door chimed as it opened and everyone turned to see Dina walk through the door carrying Heather in the baby carrier.

"Oh no, Gabby you called my wife?" Kelly complained way too loudly.

Dina made her way over to the bar where she set the baby carrier down on it before turning to Kelly. "Hey drunk," she said with a small smile.

"You didn't have to come, I was fine," he said seriously.

Dina turned serious. "Oh really? You're fine? Because it looks to me like you are drunk off your ass in a bar, just like you have been three times this week. But if you say you're fine…" Dina stood up and made to pick up the baby and leave.

"Wait," Kelly said stopping her. "You already came all the way down here. You might as well stay."

Dina looked around the room like she was suddenly realizing where she was. "I didn't think about it before I drove over here, but can you even have a baby in the bar?"

"As long as you know the owners," Hermann said. "I'm an owner, and I say the more the merrier. Babies all around. More babies, I say."

"Hermann," Gabby cut him off.

"Too much?" he asked. Everyone nodded. "Sorry."

"Plus, I'm sure the guys want to see the baby because they ask about you, like, all the time," Kelly said waving his arm around room.

"I know I do," Matt said stepping forward so he could make faces at Heather from over Dina's shoulder. "Can I hold her?" he asked suddenly stone cold serious. "I won't drop her I swear." He held his hand in the air as if taking an oath.

Dina laughed. "Of course," she said taking Heather out of the baby carrier. She handed her to Matt who shot a grin at the rest of the crowd in a "look at me, I'm the first one to hold the baby" sort of way.

"I can't wait until I have one of these," he said, his voice a few notches higher than usual due to his excitement. He shot a grin at Gabby who just turned away to refill someone's beer.

"Um, you already do," Hermann said slowly.

"No I want a baby not a kid. Don't get me wrong, the boys are great but I didn't get to be a dad to them when they were this size and needed me for everything."

"And where are the boys tonight?" Dina asked.

"With a sitter. I'm supposed to be home by midnight." Matt was bouncing Heather and making noises no respectable adult should make in public when Joe Cruz walked up.

"Hey Dina!" he said coming over to hug her.

"Joe Cruz! How are you?"

"How come you always use both of my names?"

"I like it better. It's like a nickname but not."

"That's good enough for me," he said still side hugging her. "So Dina, can I hold the baby?"

Matt gave Joe Cruz a death glare. "I'm not done yet Cruz," he said through clenched teeth.

Everyone laughed. Over time almost everyone had come over and hugged Dina and held Heather.

Otis make his way over to the group next, hugged Dina, and got his turn with Heather who, almost instantly, started crying.

"See Otis," Cruz called. "Even infant ladies don't like you." Everyone laughed and Otis handed the baby back to Dina.

"I think it's time to get this girl to bed," Dina said standing.

"Good night Heather," Matt cooed at her.

"I was talking about me," Dina said jokingly. She looked at Kelly. "I'm taking you home, come on."

This time Kelly didn't fight it. Instead he grabbed his coat and headed out the door behind her.

"Hey Dina," Hermann called after them. They turned. "Listen I don't know if Severide's told you but we are working Christmas and are having a family dinner like we did last year for Thanksgiving, and you're family now so…"

Dina looked up at Kelly. "I was going to tell you," he said sheepishly.

"Thanks Hermann, we'll be there," she said.

"With pie," echoed Chief's voice from the back.

Dina laughed. "With an extra pie for your chief," Dina said before they left.

**Casey House**

Matt let Gabby into the house a little after 2 AM. He had left the bar hours earlier so he could relieve the babysitter. Gabby called him a little after one saying that she wanted to stop by on her way to Dina's so she could see the boys.

"Hey," Matt said pulling the door open. "Come on in. They were asleep when I got home."

"It's so quiet in here," Gabby said looking around the dark room. "Where's Severide?" She loved Severide to death but he was a loud person.

"He isn't here."

"What?"

"He never came home last night." Gabby looked confused but then smiled in realization. "What?" Matt asked confused.

"He left the bar with Dina."

"Yeah…"

"So he stayed with her tonight."

"Okay…"

"So they are totally on their way to being back to normal."

"That's a pretty big assumption," Matt said hesitantly.

"You don't understand the way these things work Matt," she looked around the living room. "If they are working things out I don't think I particularly want to go to the apartment. Can I crash on your couch tonight?"

"Of course," Matt said a little too excitedly.

"Thanks," Gabby said with a sincere smile. "Now let me go see my boys."

**Severide Apartment – Middle of the Night**

Kelly woke up to the sound of his daughter crying. Sitting up on the bed he realized he had crashed at his and Dina's apartment. Looking around and getting his bearings he heard his daughters cries coming from her room.

Kelly went to Heather's room and picked her up. "What is all the fuss about?" She instantly shut up. "Where did your mommy go huh?"

Kelly headed to the kitchen to get a bottle but stopped when he saw Dina curled up on the couch. A book lay open on the floor where it had clearly fallen out of her hand when she fell asleep. Holding his daughter with one hand, he covered Dina with a blanket with the other before going to get Heather's bottle.


End file.
